


Z like ZEBRA!

by curlysupergirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Dean and Castiel are like an old married couple, Fluff, Humor, Sam is basically their kid, just for shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: Dean struggles with computers. Cas is no help. Sam just wants 30 seconds to go to the bathroom.





	Z like ZEBRA!

Dean is yelling from the other room that the page he's typing on is going to log him out. I’m in the bathroom because I need 30 seconds alone after a long few days on the road. I yell back to copy the words so he doesn't lose them. The next thing I hear goes like this:

Dean: How do I undo?  
Me: Control-Z  
Dean: D?  
Me: Z!  
Dean: Like David?!  
Me: *British accent because I'm an idiot under pressure* **ZEBRA!!!**

We're American. He probably thinks I just yelled Deborah, confirming that it’s control-D. *facepalm*

Dean: I think I lost some of it  
Dean: How do I paste?  
Me: Control-V  
Dean: B like BOY??!  
Me: *still terrible under pressure because I can't think of a good word like Veronica* Like VIVA!!  
Dean: It didn't work  
Cas: *mumbling* I think he said V  
Dean: Just come help me!!

I exit the restroom, select all, copy, and paste it into notes.

Dean: How’d you do that?  
Me: Command-C, Command-V  
Dean: You told me control!  
Me: Macs don’t have a control button!  
Dean: *Points to control button*  
  
5 minutes later

Dean: How do I make my email show me unread and read together?  
Me: *Looks at computer*  
Me: Well, for starters you could log into your own email.  
  
We dissolve into giggles. Cas looks confused. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and find me on tumblr here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlysupergirl


End file.
